FIG. 1 illustrates a metal locking tie 10 with a typical tie body cut-off 24. The end of the tie body 22 is cut-off flush with the tie head 12. As a result, the sharp edges of the tie body cut-off 24 are positioned within the tie head 12.
FIG. 2 illustrates an alternative metal locking tie with an extended tie body cut-off 26. The sharp edges of the extended tie body cut-off 26 are exposed outside of the tie head 12. The exposed sharp edges could potentially injure the installer or anyone who might come into contact with the metal locking tie head 12.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a cover for the exposed extended tie body cut-off edges to prevent injury to the end user.